Oh My Gosh! Jack Sparrow!
by Tari Troi
Summary: Jack Sparrow gets pulled into the 21st century and ends up in a fan's house. Maggie! I'm horrible with summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Suprise Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean! So stop bothering me!  
  
Chapter One: Surprise Visitor  
  
"Maggie, why do you have pictures of Pirates of the Caribbean in your room?" Leah asked her friend. "What? Oh that. I umm... just because I like it." Maggie said in a nervous voice. "Well now you can tell me why most of them are pictures of Jack Sparrow." Leah said in a cheerful and innocent voice. * I can't take the pressure any more.* she thought. "FINE! IF YOU MUST NOW I LIKE HIM A LOT! HAPPY!?" She yelled. "Well you don't have to yell." Leah said. With this talk over, Leah went downstairs for a snack. Upon entering the kitchen she screamed, "MAGGIE, DID YOU ASK ONE OF THE BOYS TO DRESS LIKE JACK SPARROW!?" Leah yelled to Maggie who at the moment was upstairs looking at her pictures. Maggie got up from her place and walked to the edge of the stairs and yelled, "NO! WHY!?" She yelled. "BECAUSE HE'S IN YOUR KITCHEN RIGHT NOW LOOKING FOR RUM! AND RIGHT WHEN I WAS GOING TO GET A SNACK!" She yelled angrily. "FINE! I'M COMING DOWN! THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE A STUPID JOKE!" Maggie yelled. She went downstairs and squealed in delight, "JACK SPARROW!" "It's Captain Jack Sparrow love. By the way, where am I and do you have any rum?" he asked.  
  
A/N: Kinda boring. But I finished the first chapter at least. 


	2. Chapter 2: What Are We Going To Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm only a girl who's broke. Please don't sue me.  
  
A / N: I'm so sorry that the first chapter was short. I'm also sorry that chapter 2 took so long. I have so much homework and only one study hall each week. Then my great uncle died. Okay. I might as well shut up and get on with the story. But first I would like to thank my reviewers: Yami Maleci, The Crow-R.I.P. - B.L., Astrid Tinuvial, and Syth Colbalt. (Passes out free POTC DVDs.) Okay. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: What Do We Do?  
  
Maggie just stared at him and then without warning started laughing. "I'm.. sorry... Jack! I.. don't have.. any rum!" She said while gasping for breath. After a few minutes she finally went back to normal. "But I have a tiny bottle of Bacardi which I have never opened. You can have it since I don't have rum." She said. "I guess I'll have it." He said. Maggie went to the cabinet and took out a tiny little bottle of clear liquid. She hands him the bottle and he opens it. He drinks the Bacardi and says, "This stuff is great! What's it called again?" He asked. Maggie replied, "It's Bacardi." "Okay. That's nice." He said. Right when he was done with that sentence, he collapsed into the chair as his head hit the table. "It figured that would happen. Bacardi is a very strong alcohol." she said to Leah. "I think I know what you mean." She said. Maggie asked her, "What do we do now? We have a pirate from the seventeenth century in my house." "Who knows more about pirates than anyone that we know?" She asked. "Well Mr. Royal knows a lot about pirates. You should see the essays that he's written." She said. "Then he's our man. Leah call him right now. But don't use my phone." She said. "I have to go get it. I left it in my car. "she said to Maggie. "Well get it" she said as Leah left. Maggie stared at Jack and said, " I'm glad you're here. To tell you the truth, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day I saw your face in that movie. I really hope to get the chance to know you better." She just looked at him knowing he wasn't going to answer. Right when she was thinking of kissing him Leah ran through the door and said, "Mr. Royal said we could come over." "Okay. We just have one problem. How the hell are we going to get Jack into the car? Are you forgetting that he weighs a lot for us since we're girls?" She asked. "Umm.. Right. So what do we do? Oh wait. I know. We can call Kat." She said. So Leah called Kat. Kat said she would come over. It took ten minutes for her to get here since she drives really fast. "I'm here Leah." She said while opening the door. Maggie told her of their situation and she agreed to help them. Kat kinda went crazy when she saw Jack. After Kat calmed down, they carried Jack to Maggie's car and went to Mr. Royal's home.  
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at Mr. Royal's house. While Kat and Leah were struggling to get Jack out of the car, Maggie went to the door and rang the door bell. She waited until he opened the door and said, "Hello Maggie. So where is Jack Sparrow?" He asked. "Right over there. Looks like Kat and Leah are having trouble getting him out of the car." She said and laughed. Mr. Royal went and helped them get Jack into the house. After they did this Mr. Royal asked, "How did the famous Captain Jack Sparrow end up in the 21st century?" Maggie said, "We have no clue how he got here. All we know is that he was in my kitchen looking for rum." Right when Maggie said this Jack woke up. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
I'm sorry about the end. I couldn't resist making a cliffhanger. Please review my story. I hope everyone likes it. I'll try to get chapter three up my next week. 


End file.
